There Goes My Life
by Lanakila91
Summary: Oneshot songfic about Derek and Casey. Dasey. The song is by Kenny Chesney, and LWD is not mine.


**There Goes My Life **

A/N: This song describes what I would call Derek and Casey's life together after one event changed there lives. The song is by Kenny Chesney and I do not own Life With Derek or the song for that matter….so anyway….ENJOY!!!! Italics are past memories. Bold and Italics are song lyrics.

­**PROLOUGE**

Derek and Casey have a secret, but don't they always. Of course they are hiding a relationship as all stories start. They are sneaking around and trying there best to keep up appearances. But what happens when people start to catch on.

Like Paul, he hasn't seen Casey in almost a month, and the last time she came in she wasn't fully pissed off at Derek…it seems that she was more complaining about nit picky stuff that Derek does…like breath too loud or smack when he chews. Paul didn't understand. He just let it slide.

Then there were the suspicions of Emily and Sam. Casey had ended hers and Sam's relationship abruptly. Sam had his suspicions because whenever he went on a date at Casey's house she spent most of the time fighting with Derek and during there dates out of the house she would obsess over Derek. So Sam concluded that Casey either was totally head over heels with Derek…or seriously mentally damaged. Emily noticed the same type of symptoms from Casey, except for the weirdest one was when Casey actually agreed with Emily when she said Derek was looking exceptionally yummy that day. Of course Casey covered for herself, but Emily could tell that there was something there.

At home Derek and Casey would fight….but it seemed to be less intense as it used to be. Nora and George just thought that Casey and Derek were maturing. But Lizzie and Edwin knew that there was something else. There was no reason that Casey and Derek's fighting should have toned down…..it all seemed a little to weird….like on Saturday Derek and Casey were duking it out….but then on Sunday they were fighting like Derek only got some sock lint on the couch. It left Lizzie and Edwin scratching their heads. The Marti came into the room answered their unanswered questions.

**START FLASHBACK**

_Marti walked into Lizzie's room where Lizzie and Edwin were puzzling over the Derek and Casey situation. _

"_Lizzie, why are Smerek and Casey playing house in Smerek's room?" Marti asked. _

"_What do you mean?" Lizzie asked. _

"_I saw Smerek and Casey kissing in Smerek's room" Marti said. _

"_What!?!?!" Edwin exclaimed. _

"_I saw Smerek and Casey kissing" Marti said. _

_Then it dawned on Lizzie. _

"_Edwin, I just realized why Derek can Casey aren't fighting as much" Lizzie said. _

"_Oh really…what is it?" Edwin asked. _

"_Well…if what Marti said was true…then I think Derek and Casey are a couple" Lizzie said. _

"_Yeah, that makes total sense. If they liked…or loved each other then they probably wanted to make the insults softer…instead of poison darts they turned into nerf darts." Edwin said. _

"_Yeah, why didn't we think of that sooner" Lizzie said smacking herself in the head. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Now you know the beginning of the story…but I have a question…will the rest of the story be good enough…will it answer your unanswered questions…well there is one way to find out…scroll down and read the rest of the story

Now…our story really truly starts off after Derek and Casey have been "together" for about 6 months. They decided to go public with there relationship about 1 ½ months ago. Let's see how the family and there peers reacted.

**START FLASHBACK**

_Derek took Casey's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. _

"_Case…you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked. _

_Casey nodded…there was no doubt about the fact that she was very nervous …but she was tired of lying all the time. Lying to her mother, George, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Sam, Emily, Paul, the entire school, and more importantly to herself, she was tired of faking fights with Derek…it hurt her to say those things…even if they were preschool insults it still hurt her. _

_So Derek and Casey walked into the dining room hand in hand. George and Nora looked at them quizzically. _

"_What's with the hand holding?" George asked pointing with his fork. _

"_Well, Casey and I have an announcement to make" Derek said. _

_Nora's face paled, "Your not pregnant are you?" _

_  
"No, mom…no…Derek and I are in love" Casey said. _

"_Yeah, and we have been for about 5 months." Derek said. _

_Nora and George dropped there forks and exclaimed "WHAT!!" At the same time. _

"_Mom, George, we're serious…and there's nothing you can do about it" Casey said. _

"_But, your brother and sister," George sputtered out _

"_**STEP**" Derek and Casey exclaimed at the same time. _

"_But still…I mean…it is just weird…you guys live together…I don't know if that is appropriate" Nora said. _

"_Mom…we have been sneaking around for 5 months…what makes you think that it would not be appropriate?" Casey asked. _

"_I just don't think that this sort of thing is supposed to be happening" George said. _

"_Dad…I know this sort of thing is something you would find in the tabloids, 'Playboy Derek Venturi falls for Klutzilla stepsister Casey MacDonald, details on page 10' but you can't help who you fall in love with" Derek said. _

"_Yeah, how were they supposed to know that you and George would get married" Lizzie said. _

"_Lizzie, Edwin, Smarti, why are you all so calm about this?" Derek asked. _

"_Well…Marti basically told us about you two when she caught you kissing in you room" Edwin said. _

"_See…I told you you didn't close the door" Casey said nudging Derek in the side. _

"_Oops" Derek said with a sheepish smile on his face. _

"_Well…I guess that we can deal with this, as long as we don't become grandparents before you guys go to college" Nora said. _

"_Deal" Casey said. _

_Then Derek leaned down and pulled Casey into a passionate kiss. _

"_EEW…no PDA at the dinner table" Lizzie said. _

"_Yeah…remember to keep in G in this house…which means no kissing like that…pecks on lips and cheeks are okay…but no tongue" George said. _

_Then Casey and Derek sat down for dinner. _

_The next day Derek and Casey were going to show the school that they were a couple. They weren't sure how the school would react. So they walked into the school that day holding hands and what they got was not what they expected. They expected weird stares, harsh whispers, and gagging noises, and maybe a couple remarks being yelled at them, but they weren't greeted with that. Instead they were greeted with applause. Apparently the entire school had been waiting on them getting together. There was even a bet going around the school and Trevor, that punk kid Derek bet Casey wouldn't get asked out on a date by, jumped for joy because he won over $1000 because he chose that in particular (usage?) date. _

_Then Sam came up to Derek. "Dude, you couldn't do it tomorrow that is what I had my money on" _

"_Sorry dude, Casey wanted to do it today" Derek said. _

_Then Emily walked up behind Casey and hugged her.  
_

"_I'm proud of you" Emily said _

"_Thanks" Casey said. _

"_No, I should be thanking you" Emily said. _

"_Why?" Casey asked. _

"_Because, if you hadn't fallen for Derek, then I wouldn't have gotten over my crush and saw how cute Sam was" Emily said, "I don't even care that he is your 'leftovers', he is sweet and nice, and the perfect boy for me"_

_Casey laughed and hugged her, "I'm happy for you and Sam, maybe we can double sometime"_

"_Of course" Emily said. _

_Then Derek and Sam came by and kissed there girls. _

"_This is great, things can never get worse again…life is good" Casey thought to herself. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Life seemed good for Casey and Derek huh. But it was on their 6 month anniversary that they decided to take the plunge all couples feared. You know what I am talking about, going all the way. Now, I'll go into it, but not too much detail, to spare the young and squeamish.

**START FLASHBACK**

_Derek and Casey were left home alone on a Saturday. That Saturday was actually there 6 month anniversary. Now they were just planning on hanging out watching TV, movies, and dancing and just being together, but one thing led to another that day and it ended in what they wanted to wait for. _

_They were just hanging out watching a sappy romance movie that Casey had picked out, but Derek thought it was kind of cool because it was kind of like a fairytale. It was The Princess Bride and it was one of Casey's favorite movies. About halfway through the movie when Derek leaned in to kiss her. It started out as a gentle kiss, but it then turned into a full-blown make-out session. Derek and Casey were lost in the moment and celebration. Next they knew Derek was carrying a Casey to his room clad only in her bra and underwear. Then the next thing they knew they were laying next to each other panting heavily. None of them truly knew what was happening until it was over. Casey wasn't sad that she had done what she had done, she was just shocked. She could not believe it, but she would never trade that day for anything. She was happy, her and Derek were now that much closer. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Now that you know the background I can get on to the real story, the real story at hand. The time is the present. Derek and Casey and it has been about two weeks since there 6 month anniversary. Casey was worried. She hadn't gotten her period yet and she was worried. She usually was always on time…she was never late. This time she was. So she decided to go and get a pregnancy test at the drug store. When she came home she took the test. The bad news was that the test came back positive and it confirmed Casey's suspicions. She was pregnant. She started to cry right there. She was scared, scared to tell Derek, and even more scared to tell her parents. So she sat in the bathroom and cried until she was ready to tell Derek. So after about 15 minutes she left the bathroom to go and tell Derek. She walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled from inside. Then Casey walked in. Derek knew something was up because Casey knocked. Casey hasn't knocked on his door since they started dating.

"Casey what's wrong?" Derek asked a little worried, then he saw the red puffy eyes and tear streaks down her cheeks, that was when the red alert went off in his head.

All Casey did was shake her head and handed him the pregnancy test. When he looked at it his head started to spin. Casey was pregnant. He almost fainted. Then he saw that Casey had started to cry again so he took her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Casey, it will be okay…no worries" Derek said trying to reassure her and himself.

_**All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
Got my whole life ahead  
hell I'm just a kid myself  
how I'm gonna raise one**_

Derek and Casey were sitting on his bed, the same thoughts flying through there minds. "How can I raise a kid when I still am a kid" They were so scared. What were they going to do, they were only 16. They haven't even graduated from high school yet. There whole life was ahead of them, and now it was all stopped dead. The only things that was on there mind was the growing thing inside of Casey's stomach. Derek and Casey both thought about abortion and adoption but they thought that abortion was cruel and adoption would be too hard for them.

_**All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone**_

Derek was planning on going to play hockey for some big university in Canada and Casey was planning on studying law at Harvard, one of the most prestigious schools in the states. But now it seems, that they will be stuck in London for a while. After about an hour of silence Casey finally spoke.

"Derek, what are we going to do?" Casey asked.

"Well, I figured abortion would be out of the question right about now, since I know your against the murder of innocent children. And I don't know if I can part with the unborn child growing inside your stomach. That baby is a part of me as much as it is apart of you. It would be liking ripping my heart out and giving it away" Derek said .

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What about Mom and George?" Casey asked.

"Well, we are going to have to tell them sometime, since it is their grandchild" Derek said.

"I would rather tell them sooner than later, because I think it may be too much stress to have Mom and George freaking out when I get further along, I think we should tell them tonight" Casey said.

"Well, you are carrying the baby, so I suppose it is up to you" Derek said.

Casey laughed and pecked him on the lips.

_**And he said  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything   
might as well kiss it all good-bye  
there goes my life...**_

Derek and Casey were talking about what they were going to do when the baby was born when the heard Nora shout dinner. So they walked downstairs hand in hand, each awaiting the lashing they would get from their parents. During dinner Casey and Derek were extremely quiet. Nora and George gave each other questioning glances. Then Nora decided to speak up.

"What is up with you two, you are usually all giggly and couply, what happened?"

"Well….Mom…George….we need to talk after dinner" Casey said.

Nora and Georges faces paled. They knew exactly what Casey and Derek wanted to talk about. They didn't know if they were ready to discuss it. Once dinner was over, Nora told Lizzie and Edwin to take Marti to watch a movie.

"So, how long have you known?" Nora asked

"I had my suspicions a couple days ago when I was late and I took a pregnancy test today and it confirmed it" Casey said.

"I can't believe you guys weren't more careful" George said.

"We don't even know how it all happened. We were watching a movie then we were rolling around in Derek's bed, it was all very sudden" Casey said.

"Yeah, and I didn't even realize what I was doing until half way through" Derek said.

"Well, what the plan?" Nora asked.

"Well, Derek and I were thinking that we could switch rooms with you, turn the basement into a mini apartment. We will pay part of the bills and we will buy any baby supplies we need, the only thing we ask is that we still get fed by you," Casey said.

"Yeah, with mine and Casey's salaries and school, and then having to buy all the baby supplies, and everything we would barely be able to scrape by" Derek explained.

"Okay, tomorrow you and Derek are moving into the basement" George said.

_**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**_

**2 YEARS LATER**

Derek and Casey plopped on the little sofa located in there "apartment" Two years ago Casey gave birth to there beautiful baby girl, April Candance Venturi. They bought a mini fridge for there little place to mainly hold beverages. And that fridge has many pictures of April. Her most photogenic moments. Then when you go and see Grandma and Grandpa's fridge you see even more, silly pictures with her daddy, and making potions with Marti. Derek and Casey would never take back the night they created her.

Everyone was in the living room watching a movie, Cars.

When the movie ended Nora said, "Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, bedtime"

"Same for you April" Casey said.

"Story" April said.

"Who do you want to read you the story sweetie?" Derek asked.

"Auntie Marti" April said.

"Sorry baby girl Auntie Marti has school, she needs to go to bed" Nora said.

"Gramma" April said.

Casey looked at her mother and Nora nodded.

"Okay, c'mon baby" Nora said.

_**Momma's waiting to tuck her in  
as she fumbles up those stairs  
she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear  
sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls**_

Derek and Casey watched there baby go down stairs holding here bear, "Daphne", Marti gave her the name. They watched there little miracle go down the stairs to there "apartment" and settle down into her new big girl bed. April had Casey's hair and eyes. But she had Derek's spunk and bone structure. She was beautiful.

_**He smiles  
there goes my life  
there goes my future my everything  
I love you, daddy goodnight  
there goes my life**_

"_**Derek, do you ever regret it?" Casey asked. **_

"Not a minute, except I would take away your screaming and the crushing of my hand" Derek said.

"That was the miracle part" Casey said.

"Yeh, I know, but it was painful" Derek said.

"Well, next time why don't we switch places" Casey said.

"Well, hopefully next time will be in like 5 years" Derek said.

"Well, next time is sooner than you think" Casey said.

"What!?!?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, remember like three weeks ago, when my mom and George took April to the zoo and we had the house to ourselves. Well, yeah" Casey said.

"Well, I guess we will be here for a little while longer" Derek said grinning the he leaned in and kissed her.

Then Nora came upstairs, "She's asleep"

"Thanks Nora" Derek said as he and Casey made there way too there room.

**16 YEARS LATER**

_**She had that Honda loaded down  
with Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American express  
he checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go  
she hugged them both and headed off to the west coast**_

Derek, Casey, and Leo, there 16 year old son, watched as April packed her bags and loaded Derek's old Honda. She was just like her mother, a preppy prissy polly pants. She had Abercrombie clothes and a million in one pairs of shoes.

"April honey, make sure you call us when you get to your first stop, California is a long way away" Casey said.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine" April said.

"Okay, your all set to go" Derek said slamming the hood down.

"Thanks Dad" April said going up and hugging him.

"No problem sweetie" Derek said kissing the top of her head.

"April" Leo said.

"Yeah" April said.

"I'm gonna miss you, why do you have to go to California?" He asked his eyes welling up with tears.

"Leo, yes, I will be in California, but just remember that you will always be in my heart" April said hugging him.

The she opened the door and started the car. She pulled out of the driveway and she was off to college. Derek, Casey, and Leo were standing watch the tail light disappear all crying there eyes out.

_**And he cried  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything   
I love you  
baby good-bye**_

"Casey, I can't believe April made it to college, she is the first official one in our little family to go to college." Derek said.

Casey laughed, "Yeah, and I am so proud of our little girl"

"Leo, what are you planning to do for college?" Casey asked.

"Well, about that, you know my girlfriend Janine," he said.

"Boy, you better be joking" Derek said

"Well, one night things got out of hand" he said.

"That is it, go to your room young man" Casey said.

"and, well, now she is pregnant" Leo finished.

"We figured that, now got to your room and we will discuss this later" Derek said.

"Honey, how did we lose both our babies in one day?" Casey asked.

"Well, think of it this way, we lost two babies, but gained one" Derek said.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better" Casey said resting her head on his shoulders.

And that is the story of Derek and Casey, of there family and there friends. Where our story ends a new story begins for Leo and Janine, but that doesn't matter. So, for now we leave Derek and Casey happy and sad. So, for now I bid my fair readers _adieu_ with this thought, give me some feedback, that will be beautiful.


End file.
